The story of Frieza and Zarbon
by vegetaissexy4561
Summary: How 2 unlikely allied, become more than friends. No Yoai. T for language.


This is a story of Zarbon and Frieza's relation ship. No Yoai.

Zarbon was young when Frieza took him in. He only reached up to the knee of the space lizard when he stood beside his new master. Frieza liked Zarbon VERY much. Zarbon was already willing to do anything he was asked to do. Most of the time, espically in a childs case, Frieza would have to crush the childs spirits, but not with Zarbon, no, not with this one. Frieza knew Zarbon was from a race of vanity. Zarbon would do anything if it would keep his perfect looks in tact, all Frieza had to do if the child refused or disobey, was pluck a single green hair from the boys head, and the boy would listen. Frieza loved this, the fact that the tiniest thing such as plucking a hair could make someone do his bidding. He loved it, he loved having complete power over everything. Everything.

Frieza sat in his bubble car in his room. He looked out into the vastness of space that was speeding past him as his ship. He smirked and thought to himself. Its all mine, it was all mine. Not Coolers, not fathers...mine. This is my universe to do whatever I please with. With this thought, there was a soft but loud knock at his door. Frieza groaned, he hated to be interupted.

"Enter..." hissed the lizard, keeping his back to te door, continuing to watch the stars fly past him.

A big, round pink man stumpled into the room, holding Zarbon tightly by his arms. Zarbon's hair was out of its usual braid, and his hair was a mess. His nose, which was usually at a perfect height and size, was now far to the right, and his lip was bleeding. Blood dripped from Zarbon's nose and mouth. Seeing the boy through the reflection of his window, allowed his pursed purple lips to curve into a small smirk.

"My oh my, what happened to you Zarbon?" Frieza asked. Frieza tried to sound sincere, but Zarbon could hear the amusment in his voice.

The lardge pink man threw poor little Zarbon to the ground infront of Frieza. Zarbon sat up in a kneeling position, and looked down at the floor below him

"Well sir, I had finished my morning shower, and had just gotten my braid perfect. Then, I was to go down and eat my breakfast before I began my training with Mr. Cooler. I grabbed my usual apple and my glass of Jasmine tea, and sat at the table I always sit at, you know, the one with Vegeta, Raditz, Kui...all of them. Everything was playing out as it was on a normal day, but then, Dordoria, this big lug over here, came to our table. He started teasing me because hes jealous that I'm handsome, and he's just a hideous glob of bubblegum! All my friends at my table were staring at me, I couldn't let them think I was a push over, so I punched this ugly thing right in his big fat stomach!" Zarbon explained.

Frieza eyes lit up hearing this. He loved it when his best men would fight, it was always very entertaining on his part. "Please, continue..." said Frieza.

"Well, he seemed to be shocked at first, probably didn't think my perfectly manicured hands could pack such a punch. When he relized what had happened, he picked my up by braid, and ripped the braid loose, and left my hair like this, then punched me in the face, breaking my nose, and cutting my lip." Zarbon said, finishing his little story. Drip, Drip, Drip. Down dripped Zarbon's blood from his nose and lip, and hit the floor below him.

Frieza clapped his hands in amuzment. Nothing this intresting had happened around his ship in quite a while. Frieza picked Zarbon up with his tail.

"Oh, my poor little Zarbon, looks like much more than your looks have been hurt, huh?" Zarbon sighed, and nods weakly, making Frieza's smirk just grow even more.

"Good, at least you know to admit when your hurt, unlike those saiyan monkeys..."

Frieza set Zarbon on his lap, and floated down the hall in his bubble car. He set Zarbon down on a medical table, and began to wrap up Zarbon nose, and wiped his face clean of blood, and re-did his hair in a loose braid, and Frieza frowned.

"My poor little Zarbon...you should know better than to pick a fight with someone like Dordoria, you know how much bigger and stronger he is than you. But, I do admire your bravery little one. Honestly, Zarbon, I like you, and I don't have an heir of my own. I have decided that I will raise you as my own, and you will be my heir. I am a very busy man however, so I will leave Salza to babysit you. Permentily."

Zarbon's golden eyes lit up hearing this. "R-Really my lord?" Asked Zarbon, he wasn't sure if the lizard was yanking his chain or not.

"Of course, really. And call me Frieza from now on. Now, go run off and find Cooler, Salza is always at my brothers side."

Zarbon nods, and runs down the hall. He had found Cooler quicker than he thought he would. Zarbon looks up at the tall icejin bravely remember that Frieza said no one would hurt him anymore.

"Where's Salaza Mr. Cooler?" Cooler groaned. His spoiled younger brother had went and begged their father for Cooler's best solider. Of course, no matter how much Cooler begged their father to say no, the King let Frieza have Cooler's solider. Cooler pointed next to him, there stood a light blue ailen who was only a foot or two taller than Zarbon. He had short golden hair, that was put up so neatly, it suprised Zarbon, the man who was to be his new babysitter was just as vein, or maybe even more than he was. Salza brushed a stand of his golden hair from his face, and scowled down at the young boy. Salza didn't want to be away from Cooler, but he knew better than to go against Frieza. Salza scooped the boy up in his arms, and gave Cooler a slight nod, and Cooler returned the nod. Then, Cooler turned on his heels, and walked off. Zarbon looked down at the kid.

"Well, you a stuck up little thing, huh?" Said Salza happily. "Thats why Frieza picked me to be your babysitter, because I'm the only one on the ship, besides you, that cares about their appearance more than anything."

Zarbon smiled hearing this. Salza walked the child to his bedroom, and sat him on his bed. "Okay...lets see..." Salza pulled out a list. "It's already after noon, so lets get you some lunch, then you can take your nap." Zarbon nods. "Okay, stay here, and I'll get your food and bring it back, Lord Frieza has a specific menu for you..." Salza walked off.

He entered the cafeteria. God, he hadn't been here in forever. Only the lower servants of Friezas ate here. He was used to eating feasts with Cooler. He groaned, and waited in the line annoyed. Then, he relized who was waiting behind him. It was just his luck too, it was just his luck that Dordoria was behing him. He hated the pink thing since he first laid his eyes on him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, its been a while, hasn't it pretty boy?" Dordoria chuckled and Salza growled. "Whats wrong? Did Cooler finally get tired of you?" Dordoria laughed harder, and Slaza grabbed a tray, and began putting the specific fruits and meats on it that Frieza had scribble down on the list.

"As a matter of fact dordoria, that bloody dinosaur you all worship so damn much, went crying to his father because Cooler didn't want to give me up, espically not to Frieza, but of course the bastard got his way though, now I'm stuck taking care of that Zarbon brat.." Salza explained, and he made his way to the exit seeing that he had gotten all the food on the list. Dordoria laughed even harder, and Salza left, and walked back to Zarbons room. He put the tray on the childs desk, then he paniced. Zarbon wasn't in the room.

With the thought that he was fucked seeing if Frieza found out about this, and almost as if by cue, Frieza stormed in, holding Zarbon in his arms. His tail hit the ground repeaditly as it did when the tyrant was angry or ittitate. Salza gulps as Frieza gently sets Zarbon down.

"It hasn't even been 2 hours yet, and already you fucked up! Next time you mess up, I'll shave your head!" Scolded Frieza.

Salza gulped, and nods, and Frieza left.

"God damnit child, don't run off like that again, I tol you not to go anwhere!" Said Slaza, irritated.

"Yes Mr. Slaza" Zarbon replied, he sounded a bit ashamed of himself. Salza pointed to the food on Zarbons deck, and pulled his chair out.

"Eat is all, I don't want Frieza yelling at me because you didn't eat what he wanted you to!" Salza scolded.

Zarbon sat at his desk, and ate silently.

"Wanna hear a story kid?"

Zarbon turned, and looked back at his babysitter. He was shocked in his sudden chance in behavior. "Sure" Zarbon replied, then went back to eating.

What would the story be? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
